Trance Ruined
by TannerBananer
Summary: Convinced, Starfire believes that people build relationships by schooling; conclusion, Raven & Starfire enroll in a Catholic All Girls Private School. Though what truly stresses Raven, is her Demoness blood finding solace in their peculiar Leader. RaexRob
1. Glass Sunshine

**A/N: So I've got this disease. Twisted awful really - Its when you explore (slightly intoxicated-.-') on Fanfiction when you come home late at night, and managed to find a very unique author - and fall head over heels in love with their story, meaningful of what story the Fanfic is based off of. That's how I've became infatuated with Robin/Raven. Teen Titans **_*sigh* _**They remind me of when I was just a little person on Saturday mornings - Watching** _All That, The Amanda Bynes Show, Mona The Vampire, and Hey! Arnold. _**Honestly, this would be a cartoon that I wouldn't usually engaged myself in. I'm into Adult theme Video Games & Adult themed Anime/Manga. I guess the only explanation i have for this concoction was Xaphrin's ****beautiful story on BeastBoy & Raven that really tempted me into making this. Though, in all truth, I'm not into the Emo/Goth chick type -.- .. So Expect a slight/high OCC-ness from Raven, though there will surely be a reason for this in later chapters C: Odd really. How I prefer Robin for Raven. Oh Well~!  
><strong>

_Btw. Read _ **_Primeval_** _(Italics, Bold, & Underline all in once. Intimidating, i know:D)_

* * *

><p>Glass Sunshine.<p>

Mondays were usually an off day for the team. In fact, _off _was an understatement.

Raven sat in the living room idly to herself questioning the idea's that Beast Boy and Cyborg discussed among themselves. Quietly content on the edge of the sofa as they both engaged in their ritualistic video games they busied with – all the while still conversing, a multitasking job they seemed to perfect over the span of an hour. She pressed her lips into a thin line whilst watching the television screen flicker wildly from scene to scene, causing somewhat of a faint headache in the process, she was readying to leave the area until she felt a sudden pitch in the bottom of her stomach.

Her gut feelings usually tended to be useful when it came down to Starfire. Something that she wasn't quite fond of – seeing as though Starfire was minutely either confused or upset with the Humane lifestyle she resided in, though still loving every single detail nevertheless. Though this queasy feeling that claimed her heart and tore it towards her throat – this was Starfire upset.

Sighing, she levitated above the floor, and decided to let the intuition be, whatever Starfire couldn't handle, Robin was there to dip himself into her problem and soak it clean like a Shamwow product. It was a typical speculation. So she fled to her room.

Then ten minutes passed, and she still felt her beating heart lay in her neck.

Raven didn't know if the feeling was either shifting towards uncomfortable or just the utter annoyance in this sense she gained, though letting the bombshell actually bask in that kind of resentment didn't actually put Raven's conscience into a very likable position, then again, she felt this complete tasteless need to just let the human be, _if she can't handle it, than its her own damn fault for not asking anybody.. _

Closing her eyes, she pooled herself in the resentful contemplating that practically ate her alive – then that's when she realized her behavior and bolted upright from her bed.

Was she honestly that cold-hearted?

_Does it really honestly matter? _

Her inner battle washed her clean with the thoughts of going to see Starfire, then she laid back down in the comfort of her blankets that wreaked with the scent of lemons. Then she sat upright again, and this time without her mind taking advantage of her state, she floated her ways rather quickly to Starfire's room and knocked in a rushed manner, "Who may it be?" she asked, her sing song voice portraying a girl whom is not affected by anything at all – but Raven's sense telling her otherwise, she replied with a monotonic, "Raven, can I come in?" and erased all thoughts on turning the other way and ditching the redheads question.

"Yes, you may" came her polite response, and with that grant, Raven twisted the knob and was revealed a very girlish room that clashed violently with hers.

"I was just checking to see if you were fine" Raven asked, her tone highly regretful on even coming in to question her state.

Starfire sat on the fluffy pink sofa that out looked a scenery of Jump – Buildings, cars, the local beach a few miles down – and had a very tiring look on her face, something that resembled either envy, or wanting itself. A rather selfish thing, too.

Raven floated closer to see what her soul sister was actually looking at, and was slightly confused to follow her gaze down to a close patch of girls each looking exactly alike in their uniform for whatever private school they attended building sand castles, playing in the light waves the water provided, and laughing in their individual little groups they had.

They were having a bonfire party.

"It this some type of game, Raven?" she asked, extending her slender finger to point at the blonde girl patting down the sand – building the sand castle with a smile plastered across her lips.

"I suppose, it's more leisurely than anything" Raven offered her best explanation for the girls' antics, describing human nature is usually in Robins category, not the Demoness.

"What about that girl, Raven. What is that is that object she's flicking?" Raven shifted her gaze to the onyx haired girl that sat with her skirt blowing in the September wind wildly, thankfully, the girl wore shorts underneath the skirt. She was strumming a guitar while sitting on the rock that neared the bonfire.

"It's a guitar – Humans use those to create and share music" Starfire turned and twisted her eyebrows together in more confusion, _Didn't Robin explain this? _Her demonic insides screamed in frustration. Raven clenched her hands with the pink fluff to calm down her random spurts of annoyance, and replaced it with a tender grin that meant no harm whatsoever.

"Music is something we listen to, obviously you've heard of music – its practically everywhere we go. Some people can dance to it if they like" Raven grinned, her conclusion to the word actually sparking an interest in Starfire – her eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree at the word dancing, "Ah! Robin shown me dancing before!" and without any consent from Raven, Starfire plucked her cold hand from clenching the fluff and hastily twirled her around, both flying in midair as she performed the lead in their little mixed of half-assed waltz that Starfire gained knowledge from. From Robin. The thought alone slightly tinged Raven's insides – how oblivious the girl was in Robin's advantages. The bubbly slowly made her way up her throat and sent a shrill fluffy feeling into her mouth – and Rachel giggled.

Starfire though, dumbstruck in the whole ordeal, thought that Raven was laughing along with her whilst they danced, and felt light hearted in the process, smiling wickedly, she paused both of their movements, and stared kindly over at Raven, "Thank you, Raven, I feel much better from moments ago" and with that, she sped out of the room, leaving Raven in the midst of the pink overdose.

Raven, though, silenced with the sudden gratitude that she received from Starfire, floated over to the side of her room that framed those girls that gave Starfire – of all beings – a sense of jealousy, and pressed her lips into a thin line. They were all now rising their sparklers into the air, seeing as though the sun finally settled behind the horizon, they all shouted their excitement for this, and threw the sparklers as high as they could into the ocean. Giving off the theme as though the sparklers were actual fireworks.

Raven, too, was as confused as Starfire watching these girls. Though, she was sure as hell wasn't envious.

Raven turned the opposite direction and left the room, her Demoness inside of herself laughing inside of her at how stupid those little woman seemed, though the human in the outer layer, was as curious as Starfire.

* * *

><p>Starfire walked down the hall in with determination practically radiating off her skin, and placed her delicate hand on the door that revealed the living room whereas all the boys were residing in.<p>

With no remorse whatsoever, she walked broadly into the center of the room, and exclaimed her inquisition, "I'd like to enroll in an All-Girls academy!"

Everybody dropped their belongings. Robin dropped his apple, and both Beast Boy and Cyborg dropped the remote controls.

"That's not a good idea, Starfire. Not good, or safe" Robin spoke softly, as if his tone would actually shatter the alien if he were to reach higher, sharper pitches.

"Robin, I'd like to experience a rather typical 21st century girl life here on Earth" she stated in her sugary sweet tone of voice, which caused Robin to have second thoughts, "Your basically famous, Starfire, you can't live normally with that on your head" Cyborg continued.

Starfire turned to the most logical Titan and shook her head softly, "I-I'll wear a hat that protrudes human hair that varies in lengths, styles, and colors, a-and I'll wear those lids some humans use to convert their eye-pupil hue" she smiled, her hand pressed deeply to her heart, "I have a rather selfish wish, I'm aware, though I'd very much appreciate it if I were to even experience this for even a weeks span, I'd be grateful" she smiled.

Beast Boy looked questionably blank still sitting on the couch, "not to sound like a tool, but your kind'a awkward when it comes to acting, well, human" he stated, scratching atop of his green locks.

"Wearing a Wig and some contacts can't change that" Robin said, starting to walk towards Starfire, who's facial expression slowly died along with her determination.

Then, right on queue, the Demoness walked into the living room, only to be stared at by all her team mates.

Automatically turning her body, she attempted to flee the scene, although Starfire dashed over to Raven and caught her softly by the shoulder, "Raven will assist me on our predicament, won't you Raven?" Starfire asked, her smile beaming down at the dark girl whilst her hands were knotted to one another, Raven questioned the idea of even coming to the living room in the first place as she glared at all her team mates unknowingly.

"Assist you in what, Starfire?" Raven asked, the human in her actually willing to assist her closest friend in the building with anything at the moment.

"Observing those young girls on the beach interact with each other and participate in such exhilarating games, didn't you wish to be with them as well?" she asked, Raven pressed her lips into a thin line and shook her head vigorously.

"If Raven were to attend with you, Starfire, I'd wouldn't mind but-" Robin turned his body to pluck the apple from the ground while his sentence ran off and wasn't completed, Raven watched Starfire float to the ground, with her chin sunk so low – and her heart was annoying returned to her throat. This time, it was actually _painful._

Raven sighed loudly as she peeled back her hood from her cape, "Don't be surprised if I ditch some classes, Starfire. Also, I will not dress scantily as those girls on the beach, We will only each lunch at the Café's I prefer, and.." but before she could finish, Raven was tackled slightly with the light weight redhead that embraced her tightly, "thank you Raven! I Cannot verbally put into words how utterly happy I am!" she sing-songed in her wind chime voice.

Raven sighed as she pushed Starfire away from her body, "Its only half a week into the semester, Robin. You better enroll us" Raven then took her leave while a ditzy redhead spun around in a dreamlike wonder continually.

"I Cannot believe Raven agreed to that" Cyborg sighed, turning his body towards the television screen, Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders, "She's got a soft spot for Starfire, I guess" he mumbled as a response.

"I better go call up that school then" Robin sighed, throwing his apple away in the trash can while walking to the door, passing Starfire as she still spun around in her daze.


	2. Pessimistic Opal Smile

_Pessimistic Opal Smile_

Catholic girls were usually prissy and innocent, right?  
>Raven grazed her eye over the uniform that was handed to her by Starfire in the midst of a empty hallway, a violent chill was sent up her spine in such a distasteful manner, that her hand impulsed the move to push the clothing back to the redhead.<p>

"I cannot wear this" She mumbled, attempting to retreat back into her room down the halls, though Starfire was quick to reply by grasping her cold hand into her warm childlike fingers, and clasped _tightly. _"Please, Raven! Just for a Semester if you will!" Starfire's green eyes began to tinge with water, and Raven's heart blossomed suddenly into her throat. The only thing keeping Raven actually willful towards this nuisance of a female was that Raven strongly disliked the feeling. It was painful.

She flinched the clothing back to her body and sighed, defeated.

Instantly, a familiar smile was spread across Starfire's lips, and she began to float softly above the porcelain floor, "come to my room with me, Raven, I have a rather peculiar hat I'd like to show you" and all but willing, Raven followed.

* * *

><p>"It's a wig, Starfire. It's called a wig" Raven clarified, poking the blonde, surfer girl hair that Starfire chose especially for herself, the soft mild waves tumbling down the head of the mannequin gently, its highlights in such particular shades that Raven herself slightly felt envious towards the Red headed bombshell, whom was flashing her a toothy smile.<p>

There was another mannequin as well, though this wig was blandly simple, though, the only thing actually unique about the wig was that the locks came down in intricate layers and once the afternoon sun that beamed though Starfire's window, the wig practically glimmered with brilliance.

"That er, wig is yours, Rachel" Starfire smiled, no hesitance in the use of her casual name, Raven flickered her eyes towards the red heads to actually beckon her for her usual termed name to slip out of her mouth, although no came, and Raven returned her eyes slowly to the wig that sat on another white mannequin.

"Try it on, Raven" Starfire insisted, her tone gently above a whisper.

* * *

><p>"They got accepted?" Cyborg asked Robin, pausing his and Beast Boy's video game to stare back at the black haired fellow that stood broadly next to the fridge, scanning its insides for anything edible. Then returned quietly to the couch to sit next to Beast Boy whom sat in the middle of the trio, softly snacking on the popcorn that sat on the coffee table, controller still in hand.<p>

"Ah, I had to pay a hefty late charge, but they got in. Had to forge some hand writing, create a fake birth certificate for Starfire, and had to pay another silence fee for them to not be known as, well, them. But they got in" Robin shrugged his shoulders lazily and started to munch on the left over pizza that sat behind the empty milk carton.

Cyborg rested his face in the palm of his hand gently and sighed, "they'll be gone for 7 hours of the day. Seven full straight hours" then he lifted his face from his palm, only to rest his chin in it.

"We'll have to make up for their absence" Robin replied rather sluggishly, not fully devouring the fact that they'd be gone for 35 hours of the week.

"Then we will" Beast Boy smiled broadly, turning his body awkwardly to meet faces with Robin, then Cyborg, "they go out of their way to make us happy, why shouldn't we do the same for them?" he asked, his optimistic out look on the whole ordeal slightly lifting their hearts.

Robin nodded his head in agreement, "Y-Yeah" he slurred, though before they could fully swallow the sweetness Beast Boy radiated, the doors slid open to reveal a very Catholic Starfire and Raven.

"We are now ready for school!" Starfire proclaimed happily as they both walked into the living room, her smile stretching from ear to ear while Raven's facial expression wasn't anything alike.

Both of their uniforms consisted of a gray button up knitted sweater, a white button-up blouse with a clashing poppy-red tie, and a bland slightly statute black skirt.

Though, both wore them in the most opposite of fashions.

Starfire wore her button up blouse un-tucked from her skirt, her red tie slightly loose from her neck, her sweater sleeves rolled up to her elbow messily, her skirt folded to the practical same length as her usual purple skirt, her socks sliding up her shapely legs to the middle of her thighs, and some coal black moccasin flats.

While Raven preferred her uniform with a tucked in white top, buttoned-up knit sweater, neatly placed crimson tie, a skirt that reached the tip of her fingertips, some black nylons that covered up her pale legs, and a pair of combat boots that attempted desperately to spice up the bland uniform.

Though the both thing that caught the three slightly off guard was their features.

Starfire suddenly converted her red locks to a beach Barbie doll themed wig, and a pair of gray eyes that looked oddly boring in a stone like daze, whilst Raven's short bobbed hair was traded to a long sleek mane of layered onyx that reached her waist, and piercing blue eyes that made her seem more meek than flustered.

Starfire's hand wrapped around the young girls waist as she stared at the two, "I expected compliments" she sang in her cheerful voice that clashed with the sound of wind chimes, the trio of boys coughed bitterly as they conversed half-assed compliments that could've passed off for mixed mumbles.

Raven stood there quietly, her red cheeks donning a very dark shade of a very peculiar pink as she was gripping the edged of her black skirt, being the center of attention by her team mates in such a way – this was Starfire's thing. Not hers.

"Don't compliment me in this, it's stupid" Raven snarled, her emotions getting the best of her as she left the room with a very odd sway in her hips that Robin himself didn't notice before.

Robin let out a somewhat muffled sigh and ran a hand through his hair, "I better go see if she's okay" and with his leave, Cyborg continued his questions.

"What grade are you two in?" he asked, an innocent smile claiming his lips, "I am in grade twelve, as Raven is one year lower" she smiled wickedly, forcing her attention away from Raven – which took much effort.

Cyborg just nodded his head as Beast Boy sat there, still gawking at the once was scene at how close Raven allowed Starfire – in a somewhat daze.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: it sounds brutal, but I may ditch this! Dx , unless somebody's willing to pick it up :P I've fallen in love with Zatanna/Robin from young justice -.- .. Cruel. I'm aware : / So if your fond of the pairing - I'm stirring up a Story for tonight C; , It'll fosho be called " I Smile When You Speak " From the song ' I Would do anything for you ' By Foster The People ! YEES. They Give my ears orgasms ! :D** ..


	3. Bittersweet Paper Soldiers

_Bittersweet Paper Soldiers_

There wasn't a time Raven felt like a very stereotypical, ugly, insecure little girl.

Until this day.

"Go away, Robin!" she snarled on the opposite side of her door – her head dipped into a comfortable pillow while she stared outside at the sun finally casting its last seconds of rays, nearing its total vanish from the red streaked skies. Sprawled across her bed in a very unladylike manner that Starfire would usually scold at the sight of, She tugged the pillow close to her body. Why were boys so stupid? It was a rhetorical question. Something she knew the answer of – but didn't want to hear it.

"Raven, Just tell me" she could hear the _thunk _of his head clash with her door in boredom, this was his second time asking, once more – and he'll leave.

"Go to bed!" she replied, "Your annoying me!".

"Raven.." he exaggerated her name slowly in a irritating tone that she found to only resemble nails on a chalkboard. Though, there was something to his voice that was pathetic, and suddenly, as she drew in another breath of air, and in the climax of the sunset, her heart was thrust deeply into her throat. _Damnit! _She viciously muffled her squeal with the pillow, and to Robin, it just seemed like another grunt of frustration, though, Raven bit down the feeling only for it to reappear in the crook of her neck.

"Come in then, Damnit!" She cursed, and once the sliding doors opened, Robin's smiling face was hastily rejected with a flying pillow to the face.

Once the pillow slowly dropped to the glossy wooden floor, Raven held her small hands to her lips only to desperately stifle a giggle wickedly, Robin's monotonic face slowly faded into a Cheshire grin as he plucked the pillow delicately from the floor to it grasp brutally into his hand, while still holding his gaze deathly focused on the scene of Raven chuckling slightly – only for it to be suffocated alive with a pillow.

With the random force, Raven fell back into the fresh lemon smell of her comforters and snarled in annoyance at Robins counter attack, only for him to muster apologies left and right as Raven just laid there lifelessly in her bed, "I-I'm so sorry! I-I thought! .. I thought you'd catch i-" but before he could finish his sentence as he neared the perimeter of her bed, Raven found herself shoving the pillow into her leaders face violently – as she somehow managed to smother him into her bed - with the first couple of seconds to intentionally hurt the guy, but then once she peeled away the fluff for a millisecond to spy his wicked grin that stretched from ear to ear, she thrown the pillow back into his face and left it resting softly on his features.

"Are you okay, now?" he asked, his voice faint from the pillow laying atop his mouth, muffling his voice. Raven sat there with her legs neatly folded and pondered the thought, her heart wasn't beating in her throat. So she was considered fine, _but just for the hell of it.. _Her fist collided with his coal black locks.

"Ouch" he mumbled, though her powers were lethal – her physical strength could use some work.

"I'm fine. Now get out of my room" she spurred, turning her back to face the now sunless sky as the stars slowly revealed themselves.

Robin turned his head whilst he rubbed the area tenderly where she delicately punched him, her wig was off, the contacts were on the desk. He preferred this girl rather than the one he seen in the living room.

* * *

><p>"Did you come to a solution to her problem, Robin?" Starfire asked curiously while she sat neatly at the table, Mint ice cream at her fingertips as she still covered herself in that unnecessary get-up.<p>

"Y-Yeah. We did" he murmured, slipping his right hand into the fridge to be met with an Orange Juice carton that was half empty, and took a swig of the liquid, "She's getting friendlier lately!" Beast Boy suddenly slurred, his eyes still glued to the screen of the television, a grin full apparent on his features while Robin glazed his eyes lightly on the little Change-ling. Not fully swallowing the thought until now.

Only recently has Robin actually got into wrestling fights with Raven, it all began probably around two weeks ago when Raven was in need of a pen, so she forcefully took the black inked item that he was thoughtfully chewing on, and so forth, the antics has become more of a daily thing that he usually didn't think anything from. Raven among all, as became the most relaxed in the past three to four years than anyone. She's different.

"I guess" Robin agreed, running a hand through his hair.

"Don't act like you don't know" Cyborg's tone was half sarcastic and half venom laced, "She's become friendlier to you and Starfire more than anyone in this place".

"Don't be jealous please and thank you" Starfire stated in a kind yet daft toned voice, her blonde hair swinging lavishly down her pale neck in the process. Robin immediately turned his head. Sometimes, when he looked at Starfire in such a manner, he felt his heart rise up into his throat, and since a couple days ago, it started to _hurt._

"Maybe she's seeing someone!" Beast Boy blurted out randomly, Starfire opened her mouth, but it was Robin's voice they heart, "I seriously doubt that" came his awfully rude remark.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My Inspiration? GIGGLES. GIGGLESGIGGLESGIGGLES Dx, lol! Well you made me think twice , and once i started thinking 'bout it , i realized i really like both Raven/Robin and Zatanna/Robin : P So I'ma multi-task this beetch ! C: Thanks though, your Review put a smile on my face:D .. Anyways! I Just wanted to center this little bit around how Raven grew (kinda) Maturely , as in her character developed with her team mates. 'Specially that cute little queer Robin. And Starfire. i guess : /**

**BTW. I just wana make clear that this story is something I'm coming up with chapter by chapter. Its an impulsive story i created when i was half asleep -.- .. And Hopefully it'll build up some kinda climax on its own : P Thanks for the reviews so far! It boosts up the Authors will to update ;p**


	4. Recollection Lost

_Recollection Lost_

A Shrill shiver was sent down Raven's spine as if its intentions alone were to shatter her vital bones to pieces – a feeling that was twisted into her mind like a vine on a wall – an unfortunate familiar feeling nonetheless. The feeling was pitching against her chest, squeezing her insides with malice, it force causing Raven to haze in her breath slowly and steadily. She needed to meditate.

"This is Hayven Johnson. Hayven, this is your class" the soft spoken teacher informed whilst she bent down her tall, lanky form to stare eye to eye with the young Emerloe student. Raven clearly disliked her tone of voice – it implied as if she were a toddler. Scrunching up her nose distastefully, she nodded her head and eyed each of the student thoroughly – they were all Barbies.

Each and everyone of them. Flawless.

There was a bitterness in her mouth that seemed to foam spitefully, she yearned to clear her mouth of the flavor and simply spit at the scene of all the California bombshells sitting idly in their seats as they watched her attentively, their wavering eyes deeming the young 16 year old somewhat satisfactory level in attractiveness – Raven could easily read their eyes and be given a novel of the girl's life right then and there, though, she could've known all their lives just judging by the excessive fee's Robin had to pay from enrolling into the damned Academy that Starfire (AKA, Jennifer) craved to blend in with.

"Hello" Raven said nonchalantly, waving her hand once as she donned a half-smile at the crowd of 23 students. There was a unsettling silence amongst the girls as they stared curiously at Raven as if she were their Science experiment.

"Hello, Hayven! My names Hudson." The cheeriest of the bunch beamed out of her seat and bobbed her shoulder length blonde hair – Raven couldn't help but feel the tiniest of jealousy towards the young girls fluffy, soft-looking hair – while she nodded it repetitively, her blue eyes almost clashing with Raven's contacts, which she desperately wanted to dig out of her pupils.

"You can sit over there, Hayven" the teacher ushered the seat that was perched near an open window with a sliver of the glass opened to reveal a soft gush of wind leak through the crack – refreshing.

Raven gave the Amazonian teacher an apprehensive curt nod of the head, and sat down fixated on the Smart Board ahead of them – which sprawled English 20 all over the screen.

"We'll finish off the class we began yesterday – Hayven, you can burrow the notes from Chealsea" right on queue, the crimson haired girl perched a seat ahead of her handed the curly-font notes that were so neatly done, Raven felt hesitant in even touching the paper.

Sighing, she believed that this would be troublesome.

* * *

><p>Everything was phenomenal. Every single freaking detail. Amazing.<p>

Raven had a deep inner desperation to float above ground to express her current state of mind – she was at peace.

So far, learning typical English 20 – 1, Physics 20 -1, and Chem. 20 – 1, was calming to the young Demoness – soaking in the somewhat new out look on knowledge slightly lifted her spirits. Thinking of the thought that she'll be attending this school for another five months practically over-joyed her – though the girls were snobbish and somewhat ignorant, once you spoke to them at least one, they completely opened up to you, and revealed their personalities to be actually tolerable, but Raven still held the fact closely that all of them resembled Malibu Barbies.

It was lunch, and she idly took her time neatly tidying up her locker that sat on the east wing of the school, whereas on the second floor, whatever of the students which were left in the vacant hall were either gathering up their final belongings from their lockers, or else chatting among themselves with a friend, or on a cell – though leaving this hall, nevertheless, most likely to the Cafeteria.

Humming a low tune to herself in the equal state she was in, she pulled out her Math 20-1 textbook from her satchel and placed it neatly into the locker, a smirk plastered across her crimson-stained lips, she moved to shut the door – though was faced to see a prettily albino leaning against the locker next to hers.

The presence of the white-haired girl along sent painful gusts of air into her lungs that would likely knock her out cold if it weren't for the utter calmness she claimed moments ago, her rib cage almost tightening in unison to the air in her lungs squeezed the excessiveness out of her system and sent this awful air to be removed from her body, she calmly kept her insides intact while she stared at the red-eyed girl that placed a dainty Cheshire grin upon her slender lips.

"Raaaaven, what are you doing in a place like this? Hm?" she sang, her voice echoing in her mind, though her mouth didn't tempt to move from its ear to ear lethal smirk.

"G-Get away from me" Raven grunted, her voice raspy and obviously weak.

"That isn't needed of, Milady" she sang once more in her wind-chimed tone of voice, bowing respectively in the process as her head ducked low enough for her nose to graze the porcelain floor.

"I am a Princess. My father is Trigon, I will banish you from this Dimension without another word spoken" Raven telepathically threatened at the young girl, a head shorter than the Demoness.

"Hush now, Milady. For I am your poltergeist" she sang, lifted her body up from the ground and spinning around Raven – vanishing into the walls circling her in a hypnotizing grace, while she re-appeared on the ground, though her hands firmly planted into the floor as she stood with her feet in the air, wearing shorts underneath her skirt.

Raven held her breath into her throat.

She was this feeling, she was this goddamned awful fucking feeling that lingered in her aura for the whole time she was here.

"Stop that, you damned idiot. People will see you" Raven scolded bitterly, her eyes shifting to the unmoving students down the hallway that were full attentive on their cellular devices than the flying girl in their hall.

"Ah, Milady, that is the thing. I am only seen by my love" she sang, her voice ringing loudly into Ravens head as she held the sides of it in place, practically pulling off the damned wig while doing so.

"I am not in love with you, silly ghost! You are not my Poltergeist!" Raven's voice was tripled with other voices ringing along with hers, truly giving off an atmosphere of the Demoness Princess, to which the young ghost replied with utter glee with her response as she jumped in place while clapping her hands as if a child.

"Ah, but I am. I am bound to you by the blood that runs through your veins, and the heartbeat you produce, I am yours, and only yours. I will not be separated from my love" the girl sang, her arms slithering their way around Raven's hips – Raven's reply was a repeated slapping away from the girl, though never making contact, and instead of feeling the painfully pale flesh from the poltergeist, she only felt the twisted sensation of her hands running right through the somewhat solid creature.

Raven felt pathetic against the young poltergeists' antics, and sighed dramatically as she settled against the locker, and the Albino rubbing her cheek tenderly against her heartbeat that thumped through her chest.

"I will eat your body, once you this heart stops, and we will truly become one"


	5. Sublime Onomatopoeia

Feeling the young spirit nudge her chin into Raven's chest, she muffled a sigh whilst leaning against the locker behind her, and mentally rolled her eyes. This seemingly harmless parasite had no idea how much she vexed Raven with a mere glance, and Rachel's spine was shuddering with pure, intense distaste.  
>Deciding to deal with this girl later, she broadly grasped her shoulders sternly and stared into the eyes of her Poltergeist, "Go to my room, surely you know where that is" Raven said solidly, almost menacingly, with her words dripping with a parental coldness, she suffered inwardly while holding back the immense screaming from the headache the mere woman soul sparked, "you can sleep there if you li-" "Hayven!" Raven immediately peeled the palm of her hands away from the souls boney shoulders and forced a timid grin towards the bouncing blonde that ran down from the stairs, her short skirt swishing somewhat teasingly as Raven swore she spotted pink fluff from under that oynx skirt of Starfire's, and mentally groaned at her shamelessness.<p>

Starfire practically sprinted the distance between them and gripped Raven's arm with her unknown strength, "that café's down the street, right?" unknown to her, the albino beaut that stood centimeters away was glaring at the blonde haired bombshell, and desperately clung to Raven's knit button-up, though due to Raven's demand, the obedient ghost slipped away into the walls and towards the Tower.

Raven let out a sigh of relief as she felt the panging in her mind subside into a mild, rhythmic drum she could tolerate, and stared up at Starfire walking briskly through the crowds of girls that mingled innocently amongst themselves, "Hayven!" she heard her name being called, although as soon as she turned her head to face a waving Hudson, meerily absentmindedly spilling her water everywhere, Raven donned a faint smile and gingerly waved her hand.

It took everything for Starfire not to fly to the destination of the quaint, small café that sat vacantly between a bookstore and a jewelry shop, although in minute's, the duo were already ordering their coffee's and some snacks.

Both sat in comfortable silence at a table beside the window overlooking the busy street as the sun beamed it's vibrant rays on the scene, Raven pitied the busied passengers of the vehicle's as they sat, almost unmoving in the traffic.

"How are your classes?" Starefire asked, her smile never leaving those perfect lips, as she clasped her white mug closely to her lips, stray hairs blocking her vision as her eyes hung heavily – oblivious to her own attractiveness, Raven felt her heart slightly throb at this picture, and information.

"They're nice" Raven whispered contently, her eyes shifting embarrassingly downwards as she fidgeted in her seat, her hands pressed harshly between her thighs in her seat, as she bit on her lower lip, fighting back the urge to spill Starfire the happiness of the knowledge she gained in a span of three hours, she enjoyed school.

"Yeah, this is very fun. Isn't it?" Starfire asked, her brick-by-brick words forming a tetris-like imagination into Raven's mind as she spoke, and casted her eyes to her right, "Uhh, yeah" Raven mused, a grin lightly kissing her features as Starfire drifted off into her own thoughts, daydreaming into the traffic as Raven began munching on her caramel donut.

Raven began entertaining herself with her donut, savoring the taste of the bittersweet treat, and practically squished the pastry into her mouth whole, before she realized what she was performing in public, and swallowed the donut quickly, and focused her eyes on Starfire who still held the mug to her lips and stared out the window.

That's when Raven noted the contrasting black haired male that stood out like a broken thumb.

"Aiden!" Raven spoke, somewhat loudly as she stared at the male that amused himself with the comics of the newpaper, smiling at the print, then shifting his eyes towards Raven, and knitted his eyebrows together in confusing, _Damnit, he doesn't know me! _Raven sleeked her blue gaze back up to face Starfire that was now inquisitively returning her stare with a little 'o' shaped mouth, then she turned to face who Raven was staring at. Raven mentally smacked her and resisted the impulse to simply grip that well-crafted chin and turn her head brashly back to face her.

That's when Aiden peered through his glasses in an attractive, confused state, and quickly, his face melted into a bright smile as he placed the newspaper back onto the table, and lifted himself from the table, Starfire whipped her head quickly back to Raven, her locks dangling adorably down her neck as she pressed her lips together, crossing her arms, sending a mild scolding through her eyes at Raven as they heard the screech of a chair being pulled up to their table, and their sat Aiden, cutely leaning against the back of the chair, his hand running through his hair as he chuckled.

"Didn't really thing dressing up in a disguise was your thing, Ray" he smiled, paying his total attention to Raven as she was in a statue state as she dipped her chin into the palm of her hand, staring out the window, pretending to not know of his existence.

"We do not know of an Aiden" Starfire stupidly professed.

Aiden bit on his lower lip as he playfully tugged on a lock of Raven's wig that spilled down her back, and to his amusement, he watched as Raven forced a very unattractive upsidedown 'U' shaped frown and slapped his hand away from her fake tresses and re-attached her disguise, reshaping the damned locks to its place, and glared at Aiden, "It's not" she confessed, her cheeks tinting a red as Aiden leaned towards her, his hands slipping into his pockets as his long frame almost leaned over her form as she leaned on top of the counter, "then why you walking around in a school-girl getup?" he practically whispered into her ear.

At this, Starfire decided to insert herself into this human sandwich and gave him the exact upsidedown 'U' shaped expression that Raven displayed seconds ago and stood up, "We are leaving back to class, we will be late" and with that said, Starfire grasped Raven's hand and pulled her out of the café as Aiden watched, with a smile spread across his lips.

"Who is that, Raven?" Starfire asked as they began their 5 minute trek back to the school. Raven sighed dismissively as she slumped her shoulders, "He knew it was me…" she groaned, "What relationship does he have with you?" Starfire questioned, her eyes never leaving the demoness as she folded up her arms, "he works at that bookstore, i-I…" Raven couldn't force out the words – or to be more exact, she didn't know how to put it into words. Who was Aiden to her? They certainly weren't friend considering the intimacy in every movement he makes towards Raven, obviously, she wasn't as dense as the Redhead that stared at her this moment.

"He's my friend" Raven said softly, her hands fidgeting with each other, flustered with this situation. She'll have to explain herself once she buys more books, and mentally sighed once more at the dumb predicament.

Starefire stared oddly at the younger girl as she formed an invisible wall between them. She felt this unsettling distance from her, a foreign sense that she never once experienced with Raven since years ago, and fell into a silence.

"How was school?!" Beastboy was the first to jump to the door as he stared at the two, his eyes glimmering in pure interest as he practically bounced in place, Raven felt her hand run through her black locks and slip off the wig unknowingly, and tossing it towards the couch as Starfire bee-lined it to the fridge, "it wasn't that great, but it was fun" Raven confessed, massaging her scalp from the nylon that kept her purple tresses in place, "Didn't you go to school?" Raven asked as she sat softly onto a chair beside the table and watched timidly as Beatboy stared at the schoolbags that they both chucked to the side, examining every detail.

"I was homeschooled" he stated in a bored manner, whisking his hands in the air animatedly as he slipped back into the space of the couch, "tell me more! Did you guys make friends? How was classes?" Beatboy spilled while Starfire slipped herself into the vacant seat beside Raven.

Raven pulled her knee's to her chest, revealing a pair of black shorts underneath her skirt and leaned against her kneecap, "I met a girl.. I think we're friends" Raven spoke gently, unsure whether the blonde beaut was deemed a friend or not. Starfire lifted up her hands as she left her food untouched, "I made 7 friends! Nikita, Anabelle, Marilyn, Willow-" Raven spaced herself out from Starfire's banter and tucked herself neatly behind her knit sweater and wrapped her legs around her body tightly once Robin entered, followed by Cyborg.

"That isn't ladylike" Robin immediately teased, stared broadly at Raven as he slipped himself ontop of the granite countertop of the island, and faced both of the schoolgirls.

"I could care less how a lady sits" raven bluntly stated as she kicked her feet in the air dejectedly, only forcing Robin to sleek a smile onto his face, "I'll break those legs, young lady" Robin threatened as he hopped from atop the counter, Cyborg leaning against the wall already conversing with Starfire while she excitedly, and visually described her school day.

Raven could only focus on Wonderboy as he strode his way across the room, her flailing legs in the air quickly grasped by his broad hands, attempting to fold her legs back up while she only continued to forcefully kicking them in the air, Robin had trouble before he finally clasped tighter around her ankles and pinned them somewhat gently to the seat, "behave".

Raven gulped as she kept a strong eye contact with the leader of their team, and quickly retaliated from such a mildly suggestive statement by reaching up to his neck, and bitterly clenching her teeth down on the exposed flesh, "idiot!" she mumbled as they both immediately dropped to the floor and innocently began wrestling for dominance.

"Settle down you two, or else I'll get involved" Cyborg scolded as their wrestling caused a chair to tip over, and soon enough, Robin was straddling her hips while he had her arms pinned above her head, "the floors cold" Raven bitterly stated as she couldn't make eye contact with the boy above her, her head turned to the side, "I finally met Raven's boyfriend today!"

Then as quick as lightening, Robin was off of her and standing to face Starfire, slightly dumbfounded by what she just said, but was eagerly forcing the words in his throat to spill out, "right, Raven?" Starfire's eyes lit up at the knowledge as Raven lifted herself from the porcelain floor and rubbed her head, the headache forming bitterly as she wrapped her arms around her chest.

Her poltergeist heard, and she felt a lump rise into her throat.

"She means my friend, that's a boy" Raven signed, and soon enough, the lump diminished into a light bump that still felt slightly straining. "Oh, yes, is there a difference?" Starfire smiled gently, meaning no harm as Raven softly pressed her lips together, and turned her head towards Wonderboy as he watched Starfire, a gentle smile spread across his face as he began to explain the difference.

"Boyfriend, is a.. A.. Um…" he found odd trouble in defining the word as he rubbed the back of his neck, "It's like what Romeo is to Juliet" Cyborg stepped in, Robin gave him a thankful glace as he returned his attention back on Starfire, and she sat with a cute 'o' shaped expression sprawled across her face, and it melted into a smile, "Aiden is Raven's Romeo".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: With nothing to do on the weekends, (For Finally) I've got to updating this! I'm ohsososososososo sorry for not updating in so long, and to tell you honestly, I have procrastinated this. BUT I ENJOYED MAKING THIS CHAPTER! I hope you like it. Sorry about the OC. Tell me if you like him or not, if not, then i'll gladly delete him from the story entirely.  
>In another note, this conditioning camp is brutal as efff! Even though this damned Lockout is on (Local hockey for now, i guess, saddening) my Hockey season is starting in a month, well, for my team. I've been playing since two weeks ago for a team. And since this'll be my last year for hockey, I'm really trying to get involved. Once i move to the States for college, I won't be able to play anymore. SAAAD TAAANA. <strong>


End file.
